User blog:ApolloFlare/Apallo Presents
Yea Yea yea, Ive made ideas that died but I know there are some people out there that will probally keep this alive. Ive decided to do A Digimon Series on Chill. Why? Because of the obvious. MHS and I are going to be making up the plots. And Also this will go right along with the Generations Project, and Tamers Bridged. Now there will be some planning that will have to be done. But I am Going to be making most of the Cast's Digimon as Rookies and most as Champions. But For right now I need a good title for the Series. And So here is the Poll. Rules For Character Entry You may have up to 2 Characters Join this series as it is trying to focus on the style of the First Second and Third Seasons of Digimon. There will be preset Villians, like in Seasons 1 - 3 and a True Villian near the end. Anyway in the comments below tell us your Charactrer Bio and also what Type/Species of Digimon (Dragon, Beast, Holy, Dark, Bird, Aquatic/Fish, Plant/Insect, Machine) You would want. For Example Name: Apallo the Hedgehog Gender: Male Partner Type: Dragon Age: (Apallo is an adult now but in the Digimon Series he and every hero character must be from 7 -15 Years old) Current Characters Junior the Hedgehog Gender: Male Partner Type: Dragon Age: 14 Herald of Honor James the Blue Jay Gender: Male Partner Type: Beast Age: 14 Herald of Honesty Crymson the Cat Gender: Female Partner Type: Beast Age: 13 Herald of Heart Ashley Cannis the Dog Gender: Female Partner Type: Machine Age: 15 Herald of Joy Partner Digimon Note: To make it like Adventure and Zero Two, only 2 characters will achieve a Mega Digivolution Junior *In-Training: Bibimon *Rookie: Dragmon *Champion: Bustermon *Ultimate: MetalBustermon *Mega: Ultimadramon *Full Sync: Ultimadramon James *In-Training: Yamakimon *Rookie: Kuzamon *Champion: Kyogamon *Ultimate: Shigokyogamon *Mega: HyperKyogamon *Full Sync: MetalKygoamon Crymson *In-Training: Cyrokimon *Rookie: Eriemon *Champion: Leowomon *Ultimate: Irismon/Isismon *Mega: RaGatomon/RaTailmon Ashley *In-Training: Servimon *Rookie: Rangermon *Champion: Havenmon *Ultimate: NeoHavenmon *Mega: Sanctumon Digimon Chaos Season 1 'Newcoming Arc' In the cyber world, the United Mobian Defence Force was looking for a disturbance in the world wide cyber network, and not just that. All around the world there were stories of changes of climate and strange figures were being seen by children and teenagers all across the planet. Meanwhile (Note this will take plot points from Digimon Adventure and Zero Two) a group of young Mobians were on a feild trip to look and observe how the Cyber Mainframe works and to stay near the local town that is near by. The main group of Mobians that this story revolves around wonder off to a big hill that has a legend that says that a portal to another world will open to a choosen few and that they would hold the key for the survival of two worlds. The Main Hero of the group plans to check this legend out to see if its a hoax. But to his, and the group's supprise, several lights shot up from the lake that was under the hill. The lights were little devices of unknown origin and before they could go back to the main group the Mobians were pulled into what looked like a gateway to another world. Apon arrival, they are greeted by creatures known as Digimon. After a while the group finds out that they were on a small region on the Digital World called Karona, where a legend states that when a group of Mobians come to the Digital World. They will first save the Region of Karona from the evil that controlls it from the inside. This evil is known as Negamon. The heroes learn of him and traveled to the center of Karona to face off with Negamon, only to get seperated and in the process learn things about themselves when trying to regroup. When they did, they did battle with Negamon who, in his last words before becoming reconfigured stated that: "There was more to the legend than just defeating him" and that there are more powerful Digimon out there to try and stop them. (Exactly stated like Devimon who at the end of the File Island Arc of Adventure stated that there were Digimon more powerful than him). 'Journey to Orious Arc' Soon after the fall of Negamon, the DigiDestined return to Origin Ruins to find out that they arent quite finished with things quite yet. There was a second part of the legend that they must fufil. There was a Shining Jewel called the Digi Quantam. It had many different colors on it each standing for the powers it gave to the Digital world. Red is Honor. Blue is Honesty, Pink is Heart, Green for Unity, Yellow for Joy, White for Valor, and Purple for Wisdom. When the time came for the hero's arrival, the 7 Powers of the Jewel turned into Digivices one for each power/color that held but a sample of the Digi Quantam's power inside each of them. Soon afterwards the Jewel itself turned into 7 Shards and scattered itself on the largest Continent on the Digital World, Orious. Once they get a shard, thier Digimon will be able to go to the next stage of evolution. With a new objective, the heroes all set off for Orious. On the sea they run into a whirlpool that sends them to the Contient bordering Orious, Nincom. On Nincom they meet an elder type Digimon by the name of Oraclemon, who gives them a home to stay in for the night. Oraclemon tells them to travel to Nincom's capital, Nelon, to try and find a way to get to Orious. When they arrived they found a festival in which they took part in. They all had a good time for once and felt extremely happy for the Capital and its Digimon. Until the city was under seige by the evil Digimon named, Amazowomon, who was there to ambush them. The heroes saw in horror as the Digimon of the capital who defended them sent to oblivion, and the worst part of it was, they weren't reconfigured, the Digi-Eggs left from the defeated Digimon were asorbed by Amazowomon's Digi-Force Generators, which were part of her Digi-Force Matrix that she has spread across the Continent of Orious. Managing to escape, the Heroes decided to travel to Orious to find the powers they needed to help thier Digimon achieve Ultimate Level. 'Digi-Quantam Arc' ' '''After many adventures on the Nincom continent, the Heroes arrive in Orious. They find a Digimon Villiage to rest for the day and find out that Amazowomon had taken control of the entire continent with her Digi-Force Matrix. After a long time of thinking, the Heroes decided to not search for the Shards for a while and decide to help free the Continent from Amazowomon, and to do so, they must find the 7 Force Areas that she stationed across the Continent.One being in a forest, the next a large villiage with holy temples, a large mechinical city, a dark swamp, a orential villiage, and finally a large Villiage with two temples which lead to the Great Digital Badlands, where Amazowomon is based at. After defeating the boss of the forest area, the group also gets the Digi-Shard of Unity and in doing so, they figured that if they free an area under Amazowomon;s control they will get a shard. But it wasen't until after they group aquired the Digi-Shards of Joy, Valor, Wisdom and Heart did they realize that they must show how much the qualities inside of them show off the most and the realization of what they had inside of them, could they really obtain the shards. When the heroes came to the last area where the Shards of Honor and Honesty were located and there the last two Force Areas were placed. Having being fedup enough with the Digi-Destined, Amazowomon sent her forces to protect the last two Areas from attack. Oracalemon who kept in touch with them suspected this and traveled to thier location to try and aid our heroes with some help from old alies. Junior and James where the only two left who didnt have a shard and were picked to lead the assults on the last two Force Areas. But before the attack the two argued about each other's honesty and honor with each other. When they both destroied thier choosen Force Area (which lead them to the Great Digital Badlands) Amazowomon sent her last minions out to defeat them but with no luck. To make matters worse, Junior and James were still at a dissagreement and argued with eachother during the battle with Amazowomon who saw it as the perfect chance to put them down with one blow. Unable to reach them in time, Dragmon and Kuzamon saw as both Tamers were about to be destroied, that was when Junior blocked the blast for James who realized that he was wrong about Junior not having any honor in his being, which made James prenounce his innermost Honest feelings about his best friend and blocked a second attack that was ment to finish Junior off. The Digi-Shards of Honor and Honesty appeared infrount of them shining brightly healing both of them and thier Digimon. And because of the amout of energy emiting from the two of them at the time the Shard's Power unlocked themselves to the both of them and showed them the process of Digivolution to the Ultimate level. Both Tamers used the chance to Digivolve Dragmon and Kuzamon to both Champion Levels and then to Digivolve them both into MetalBustermon and Shigokyogamon, who defeated Amazowomon. But the fiend had a secret. She was a Champion Level Digimon from the begining and with the remaining power she took in from the Focus Points she Digivolved and melded with her Matrix to become Matrixmon. The Duo ran into battle Digi-Linked to thier Digimon to finish off the monstrosity and finally put a end to her Nightmare. But the Residue Mutant-Digital powers along with the Shard Powers from Junior and James caused them and thier Digimon to Warp through space and time. 'Special Episode: Interlude to the Truth' Junior and James along with Dragmon and Kuzamon were sent through Time and Space until they reached "The Gateway to Truth". The four went on to find thier way through the Space-Time area only to be greeted by Oraclemon. Who revealed himself to being an Anicent Digimon, and the Guardian of the Digi-Quantam. They were told that them coming here was by destiny. And were told that they, along with the other 5 were choosen to be Heralds to the Digital World's Salvation. Oraclemon also told them that they were going to face even more darker enemies. Enemies that were spoken of in the Second part of the Legend. ''The Digital World will go through times of darkness and strife for years and years. Until 7 Heralds of Salvation arrive to end the suffuring and terror that plaiged the Digital World. Apon thier second victory the Heralds will Face the Herald of Chaos who is deterined to take controll over the Digital World and the Real World. '' After hearing this second part of the Legend. The boys were given the Test of Truth. They must work together to find a way back to the others through the Gateway to Truth. The trek was going well as planned until an unknown enemy used it's powers to make the them face eachother but then discovering that it was a trick. They soon meet up with thier friends and they tell them the news about a new enemy. Thus starting a series of events that will change them forever. 'Homecoming Arc' After finding all 7 Shards, a new villian in the form of Iblimon/Iblismon arrives to greet the heroes first seperating them each to test thier powers and will to fight. Once they all reunited, they make a plan to assult the fortress of Iblimon/Iblismon for one final battle. But to their supprise, Iblimon/Iblismon had plans to travel to Mobius. All he needed to do was to have the heroes find all 7 Shards and have them powerful enough to open the gateway between worlds by using the 8th Shard, the Sky-Blue Shard of Harmony. When all 8 Shards were brought near the gate, the portal opened which allowed the evil Digimon and his followers to go onto Mobius, why? To put the final parts of his plans in motion. To find the 8th Chosen Hero/Heroine and have her unlock the power of the Harmony Shard, thus allowing all 8 Shards to reform and create the Digi-Quantam Jewel, which he will use to try and increase his powers to rule both worlds. After they returned home, the war for the fate of 2 Worlds began as well as the battle for the 8th Chosen One's Life that hung in the balance. Many battles took place and truths revealed all leading up to fhe final battle with Iblimon/Iblismon. After the battle the Jewel was reformed with all 8 Pieces Placed together which unlocked a new power for Both Junior and James. but Iblimon/Iblismon had a trump card. for he was part of the legend, ''"For when the jewel's return in its perfect form, so shall the brnger of Crisis himself, but with the shining powers of the 8 Chosen a new power will be unlocked." '' Using the power of the Jewel himself Iblimon/Iblismon Digivolved into Crisismon and began to bring chaos upon Mobius. After a losing first round with him, Junior and James looked back at all the adventures they had with the others which lead to them realizing that they were choosen by the Power of the Shards for a reason. It was because they represented a strong and untaped part of themselves that didnt come out...until Now. Now realizing this thier Digivices unlocked the powers that layed dorment inside of James and Junior revealing that the Shards of Honor and Honesty were inside of them the entire time. as goes for the other's shards as well brining the shining power of the Jewel to its true form. Allowing Dragmon and Kuzamon to go into thier final forms. After the battle they realize that they must return to the Digital World for one last bout that will truly decide the fates of both worlds. Rules *Basic general rules that go with every RP: *No godmodding. Everyone is mortal; no gods, no masters. *No ubering. The plot is there for a reason. *No powerplaying. . Give others a chance to fight back. Unless the plot doesnt allow it. *No autohitting/autokilling. Self-explanitory. *Romance is allowed. As for sex, get a goddamn room and don't do it in public. *Just like Sigma's new series, NO Crossover characters need not apply. We're not having another "Sonic X: New Adventure". *There are only 7 Digi-Destined and the 8th will be played by me. Dont ask. *As soon as the 8 Slots are full you can join in but in a contiuing episode. *If one user is unable to edit due to any irl reason then the series will contiue on. When that user returns they must be filled in on the events. *DO NOT Sway the plot away or just join for the sake of character development. So many people have quit RPs, and TPs because of this. 'Themes''' Season 1 Category:Blog posts Category:Series